


sa gilid ng mga mata, tinitignan kita

by yoondong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Not Beta Read, kuroo ako na lang, not proofread we die like soldiers, sana all may kuroo, written in taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondong/pseuds/yoondong
Summary: Tooru is stressed. Pabuhat yung partner niya sa paper, gutom na siya, tapos busy lahat ng friends niya. His saving grace comes in the form of his classmate sa isang elective, Kuroo Tetsurou. (Thomasians!AU.)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	sa gilid ng mga mata, tinitignan kita

**Author's Note:**

> written for #OiKurooWeek2020 day 1, college AU ! title is from moonstar88's gilid :-) dedicated to the [uroot](https://twitter.com/akaowlshijima) to my ooruk, ang katuwang ko sa ngawaan. :p 
> 
> this might be a part of a bigger thing i'm working on, siguro. xd
> 
> twitter! let's yell abt oikuroo

Inabot na naman ng gabi si Tooru sa Lib. Paano ba naman kasi, nakapartner niya for a major paper yung blockmate nilang pabuhat. Hindi niya alam paano pa pumasa ng third year ‘yun. May kapit sa admin? Mayaman? Tunay na anak ni Lord? Whatever it is, galit siya sa kung ano mang force yun dahil imbes na nagr-rewatch siya ng Friends eh he’s stuck at the lib working on their paper. 

It’s been an hour, almost, since his blockmate left kasi susunduin na siya ng driver nila, but honestly, there’s not much of a difference kasi nakaupo lang naman siya dun habang tinititigan si Tooru pumili ng sources for their paper. He didn’t pay him any mind, kasi plano naman niya i-email prof nila once he’s finished kasi he’s  _ not  _ having any of this. 

He could do his work at home naman, but for  _ sure _ tatamarin siya kaya pinipilit na niya matapos ngayon para mabawasan iintindihin niya. The library’s not completely empty, but he doesn’t do well alone. He just hopes he was doing this with someone else na makakatulong talaga. Kahit kasama man lang, kasi his playlist isn’t doing him much. Even the podcast he’s listening to a while ago just became white noise. Kailangan niya ng human  _ interaction _ .

The clock widget on his desktop reads 7:18PM and the lib closes in less than an hour. Which means he has less than an hour to finish this bago siya talakan ng masungit na librarian. Buti nga dala niya laptop niya kasi the last time he tried to use one of the PCs, nung closing time na, wala man lang pasabi’t biglang namatay na lang yung desktop. Narinig na lang niya na  _ “Closed na yung library,” _ in a flat tone while he stared at the black screen, kasi  _ tangina, nagq-quiz ako eh. _ All he could do was mope kasi may time limit yun.

Tooru’s nearly done naman na, and the reason why he’s taking so long is because he keeps on scrolling on his phone, looking for someone to aya for dinner kasi this day has been  _ so long _ . Feeling niya deserve niya ng Samgyup sa Fuse Box, kasama na lang kulang. It’s days like this na gusto niya ng jowa, mainly because marami siyang saloobin sa buhay at gusto niya ng pagbubuhusan nun. Iwa told him he just needs a therapist, but he brushes this off, pretending he didn’t hear.

But all his friends are busy. Tobio’s reviewing for a long quiz with his blockmates, so he’s out of the question. Iwa has org work until later, tapos diretso na siya sa dorm ng ka-org niya kasi maaga sila bukas to prep for an event. Kei’s with Tadashi and he does  _ not _ want to third wheel. Gusto lang niya magpahinga, bakit parang pinagkakaitan siya?

Sighing, he thinks he should get back to finalizing the conclusion so he could get started on the sources. Just as he was about to put his phone down, a notification from his elective class group chat pops up at the top of his Messenger app.

**Tetsurou Kuroo:** Oy inom daw kila boks HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ah, this was the guy from his Economics elective, the one with the hair na laging nakataas tsaka malakas tumawa. He distinctly remembers him as the guy who’s good at recitation pati.

**Koutaro Bokuto:** wrong send pare HAHAHA

**Koutaro Bokuto:** kaya pa? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Tetsurou Kuroo:** ay puta HAHA

**Tetsurou Kuroo:** SORRY SA LAHAT

Tooru longpresses on the message para mag-haha reax, kasi yung ibang kaklase nila nag-haha rin. Nilapag niya ang phone niya para makapagtrabaho uli.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The stairwell’s usually too crowded kahit makitid and the elevator always takes too long, but Tooru figures he has time to kill naman kaya tumungo na siya dun. Suntok sa buwan lagi yung pila sa elev; minsan matao, minsan wala. Closing hours na ng lib so baka maraming tao.

Thankfully, he was able to finish the paper before the librarian shooed them out. Ip-proofread niya na lang in the morning, kasi he believes he should let it sit muna. Lagi rin naman siyang panghapon and it isn’t due until nighttime, so he figures he could go lax and chill muna.

There’s a short line for the elevator and he inwardly groans. Gusto na niya magdinner. None of his friends are available but he honestly doesn’t care, gusto na lang niya kumain kasi his last meal was around lunchtime pa. One last look at the line and he bounds down the grand staircase.

Airpods on, Taylor Swift’s  _ Lover _ album blasts on high volume. Dagdag pa ng noise cancellation, hindi niya namamalayan na may tumatawag na pala sa kanya. 

_ “Oikawa!” _

Loud enough for him to hear and  _ definitely  _ enough for him to feel embarrassed, he whips his head towards the person who had just shouted his last name. He hits pause on his phone to fully acknowledge them.

None other than Kuroo Tetsurou, matalino sa klase, dakilang bobo dahil sa pag-wrongsend. The AB uniform fits so,  _ so _ well on him, and  _ wow, why didn’t he notice this before? _ His hair is still styled, as always, being the butt of the jokes ng blockmates ni Tooru a few times. Mukhang gago, pero  _ damn, _ it looks good.  _ He  _ looks good. 

Syempre, nagmaang-maangan si Tooru.  _ Ano ba. _ He feels his cheeks heat up in shame for even having to think of that. “...Kuroo, right?” he gingerly removes one Airpod to better hear him. 

As cheesy as it sounds, tila bang tumigil yung paligid. Yung mga taong nag-aantay ng elevator parang… nawala. Tooru barely paid him any mind pag nasa room, mostly because he was too busy taking notes and trying to comprehend whatever their professor was saying. He only saw Kuroo twice a week, since the only class they shared was an elective. It was also the only class that they had with other majors, kasi their courses are all pre-done by the University.

Lumapit na si Kuroo sa kanya, giving him a smile. Muntik nang mapahawak si Tooru sa handle ng malaking staircase kasi he was taken aback. He musters a smile in return, before finally speaking again. “Kala ko iinom ka?”

Kuroo laughs, loud and attention-grabbing and  _ nakakahiya _ , kasi all eyes were on them again.  _ Ang ingay naman ng taong ‘to _ , he thinks. “Wrong send ka pa diyan eh.”

“Dapat iinom, kaso may emergency meeting sila Keiji kaya baka sa susunod na lang,” sagot nito, eyes staring into his own. Mapungay mata nito at napaisip siya na  _ parang ang sarap naman titigan buong araw. _ The thought catches him off guard, momentarily forgetting he was still talking to Kuroo, so he manages a hum in reply. “Bakit, sasama ka?” tanong niya.

_ Saan, sa pagtanda? Charot. _ “‘De, natawa lang talaga ako. Imbita agad?” Tooru raises an eyebrow testily, a small smile on his face. 

“Aw, pa-hard to get,” Kuroo fakes a pout, and  _ puta, ang cute naman nito. _

“I won’t give myself away so easily, you know,” Tooru says matter-of-factly, kahit alam niyang hindi totoo. Definitely his type. Paano ba naman, matalino na, pogi pa? Malakas nga lang tumawa, pero gago,  _ patawanin kita habangbuhay eh. Makita mo. _

Kuroo hums, “Kilalanin muna kita?” he looks at Tooru expectantly.

_ Ano? _

At this point, sobrang  _ kachow! _ na ng everything. Ano, PBB Teens? Tooru isn’t sure if he’s joking or not. Ayaw niya rin namang mapahiya, so he plays safe. “Pilitin mo muna ako.” The rumbling in his stomach long forgotten, busog naman na siya ngayon. Joke, mga one half.

_ “Please, master?” _ Kuroo fake-whines, “Dinner tayo? Unless you have plans…”

Ah, putangina. Kuroo for three. UST Men’s Basketball Team kabahan na kayo. Napaaga ang laban ng UAAP. _ May nanalo na nga eh.  _ “Seriously?”

“Would I be joking? Dali na, wala ka naman yatang gagawin.”

“Hindi mo sure.”

Napahawak sa batok si Kuroo, yet a small smile cracks on his face.. “Sige, ingat ka na lang, Oikawa.”

Tooru raises an eyebrow at him and reaches for the Airpod case sa bulsa niya. He encases the buds and looks at Kuroo. “Just Tooru is fine,” he says finally. “So… S’an tayo kakain?”

  
  
  
  


Kuroo—now Tetsurou, but Tooru has taken to calling him Tetsu kasi his name’s too mahaba. He brushes off the thought na hindi lang ‘yun yung mahaba sa kanya. Baka kasi maiksi rin pasensya niya like him. Kayo naman.

In the span of a few minutes, he had learned that Tetsu’s a Legal Management major who shifted from the College of Science; has a huge fascination with Chemistry; part of their course’s Men’s Volleyball Team; and never,  _ never _ shuts up. It’s cool, though, kasi Tooru enjoys his company. Tapos he has a good speaking voice pa,  _ Papa God. _ He nods his head at the parts where he should, hums an affirmation to urge him to continue speaking, and gives input when necessary. Although he’s used to being the one who talks more, he doesn’t mind this. Doesn’t mind Tetsu.

Sobrang charming niya kasi. From the way he speaks and how he carries himself, hindi na nagtataka si Tooru kung bakit napapatingin sa kanya mga taong nadadaanan nila.

Kakalabas lang nila ng lib, patawid na sa Junior High building to head to P. Noval to grab shawarma rice. Madilim na sa UST, but it’s at this hour kung saan mas naaappreciate ni Tooru yung campus. Breathtaking. With the lights and the kumpulan of students in their own worlds, this is the very reason why he wanted to study here.

(Syempre, campus lang. Ibang story na yung admin. For legal purposes, this is a  _ joke _ .)

The walk was long, pero hindi niya namalayan na marami-rami na nalakad nila. 

_ “Bakit sa Noval pa? Meron naman sa Dapitan.” Tooru protested, nang kumaliwa si Tetsu instead of heading to the AB building where the gate was. _

_ Tetsu laughed before answering. Tooru felt his heart drop. _

_ “Bakit? Ayaw mo ba ako makasama nang matagal?” _

It suddenly grew quiet, but it was in a comfortable way. It was… weird, since they had only talked now, but Tetsu had this aura surrounding him na para bang pwede mo siyang pagkatiwalaan, kahit mukha siyang kawatan.

“Nagd-dorm ka?” tanong ni Tooru, breaking the silence. He kicks the stray leaves at his feet. 

Medyo lumalamig na yung gabi, and he curses at himself for leaving his jacket sa bahay. To his defense, mainit kasi kanina bago siya umalis kaya he didn’t bother anymore. Tooru’s usually good with cold, too, kasi hindi naman ganon kalakas yung aircon sa room nila.

Their walking pace slows down.

Tetsu nods. “Oo, sa Asturias,” sagot nito. He has his hands in his pocket, looking so casual and composed and  _ tangina, Papa God, ang pogi. _ The red jacket, kahit sobrang flashy, looks good on him. Kahit madilim na and only the lights from the streetlamps illuminating their way, ang lakas pa rin ng dating nito. Unfair lang talaga, Lord. “Ikaw?”

“Uwian,” Tooru replies, crossing his arms in an attempt to warm himself. Sa susunod na talaga, kahit anong panahon man ‘yan, dadalhin niya na jacket niya. 

The other seems to notice it, kasi he shrugs off his jacket and offers it to Tooru.

Muntik na siya mahimlay then and there sa mga pavillion sa daanan papuntang Senior High building.

Tetsu holds out the jacket with one hand, the other adjusting the sling bag on his shoulder. “Giniginaw ka, ‘di ba? Take it.”

Natahimik si Tooru. Feel niya isa siyang high school student sa sobrang kilig at hiya. Buti na lang gabi na at hindi visible ang sobrang mature na pagblush niya. “Ano ba--” he tries to insist.

With a  _ “Hay nako” _ , Tetsu himself places his jacket over Tooru’s shoulders, not hearing any of his complaints. Inayos niya ito, making sure it doesn’t fall, and they walk again. Tooru’s heart almost stops then and there. 

_ Lord, ganito ba kapag paborito mo? Salamat po sa blessings. Hindi ko na tatanggalin pangalan ng partner ko sa paper namin. Hindi ko na rin aawayin si Tadashi at Kei tuwing naglalandian sila sa GC. I’ll be a better best friend kay Iwa kahit minsan gusto ko siya isako kasi lagi niya ako inaasar. Papa God, salamat po at mahal mo pa pala ako. _


End file.
